This invention relates to planning aids and to a method of using such aids.
It is known per se that smooth surfaces, such as for example those formed by flexible soft foils, when pressed against each other, adhere to each other by the adhesive forces which are created between them (German Patent specifications 845 441, 1 286 755, 1 179 095).
In this way, however, it is always only possible to produce "black" boards, to which planning symbols can be applied appropriately. If it is now desired to experiment with the planning symbols on a pictorial representation, e.g. a plan, which may represent the plan view of a building, or with an organization chart, using a variety of arrangements of individual planning elements or symbols, the latter have previously been printed onto a foil which had been made in the form of a planning board. This of course was only possible in those cases in which such a representation which had been printed onto a planning board was used sufficiently frequently to justify the costs of the printing operation. An alternative method consisted in laminating the plan or the organization chart onto a sheet metal plate, so that magnetic planning elements or symbols could then be used. This however is relatively expensive, since planning elements or symbols which are provided with magnets are required.